Believe in LoveSequel to My Love
by the-devil-of-myself
Summary: Did this out bordem...


Shattered Love (The Sequel to My Love)

Part:1

As the rain and thunder covered the sound nothing, not even the dark, can consume the painful tears, running down the cheek, Yuri's cheek.

"Why… why… c-couldn't he tell me in stead of w-w-writing it down???"

He got up from his seat and bolted through the door. Racing thoughts went trough his mind like the wind flying trough a blizzard.

"I have to find him… and tell him…"

A single memory when he kissed him on the lips passed by his mind.

"…tell him that… that I… I love him!!" his thoughts were yelling at him to hurry up.

His heart pace was beating at the speed of light. But he didn't care all he did was run and kept on searching for the person that he loved…

As he came to a door there were many people outside it. Of course he recognized it. It was the door to his bedroom…

"W-w-what's going on?" Yuri said almost out of breath.

"Oh, Your Majesty, why nothing is the matter. So what can I help you with?" Gunter answered with a lying face.

"Well for starters you're in front of my bedroom door way and have you seen Wolfram?"

As he said 'Wolfram' Lady Celi broke down into tears and fell to the ground, in despair.

Gunter went to comfort her, and then Conrad came out of the room with a sad face.

"Conrad, what happened to Wolfram? Where is he??"

"Your Majesty, Wolfram is… well he's… going sleeping."

"Sleeping? Then what's with all the commotion?"

"Your Majesty what I mean is that when he sleeps he will never wake up ever again."

"W-w-wait you mean that he's goi--"

But before he could say anything further Conrad covered his mouth.

"Don't say it…" Conrad said with trembling hands.

Yuri moved Conrad's hand and he himself started to tremble. Not on the outside but on the inside. He walked passed Conrad and everyone else. He opened the door. The first thing Yuri smelled was the stench of blood.

"Geisela please leave."

"I'm sorry Your Majesty but that is impossible. Right now Lord Wolfram is critical, so we ca— "Geisela, get out."

Yuri's voice tone had become deeper and his hair grew longer. A blue aura glowed around him and everyone knew that he had become the other Yuri.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but no…. If I leave then Lord Wolfram can never regain consciousness and might even die!"

"Oh… I understand all that. That's why I came out." Current Yuri said.

"Wh-what does that me—"It means that Yuri's sub – conscious called me to help him. So would you kindly get out?"

"YOUR MAJESTY WHAT ARE YOU DO? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL WOLFRAM??!!" Lady Celi yelled.

"Everyone please leave."

"Your Majesty just calm down you'll be able to see him after we treat him. But now please be patient and wait for him to wake up."

Yuri's hair began to shorten and the blue aura disappeared, a single tear fell as he said "Why won't you let me… see him..." Yuri said.

Yells of concern filled the room, as Yuri collapsed on to the hard cold floor.

**Yuri's P.O.V.**

Its' so dark… and for some reason I feel very heavy, and empty…

Why didn't they allow me to see him? Why did they stop me from seeing him? Why? Why?

"Yuri… Yuri…

"Who…?"

"Yuri please wake up…

"Who are you? Wait Wolfram…"

There was a small laugh coming from nowhere.

"Yes, it is me Yuri…"

Yuri smiled in relief to see Wolfram. Suddenly the dark area became a beautiful field filled with roses and white irises. A gushing river was near by. A beautiful rainbow went across a huge waterfall surrounded by rocks and mountains.

Yuri and Wolfram lay on the soft green grass surrounded by the smell of the flowers.

"Hey, Wolfram…"

"What is it, Yuri?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it important?"

"Yeah, you see I—"Yuri please tell this to me in person."

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't this real?"

"No, Yuri this is… merely a dream…" his words fainted as that beautiful valley became nothing but a vast memory. Being consumed once again, by a forbidden and empty darkness.

Yuri called out repeating Wolfram's name over and over again

"Wolfram!" Yuri said again. He was so close to tears.

"WOLFRAM, WHERE ARE YOU, WOLFRAM!"

Yuri's eyes shot opened and got up as quickly as his eyes opened. He was covered in sweat.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Gunter said

"Gun…ter?" Yuri said

"Oh, Your Majesty I thought you would never wake up… after all you were asleep for a week." Gunter said

"What…?" Yuri said confused"

"Your Majesty have you forgotten what happened?" Conrad said.

"Wolfram…where is he?" Yuri asked

"Looks like he didn't forget." a voice said from behind.

Yuri got up slowly to see the smiling face of the person he had long to see…he saw…

"Wolfram!" Yuri said.

"Yo!" Wolfram said with a smirk on his face.

"But Conrad didn't you say that he was going to die?" Yuri said.

"Yes I did, but…

**Flashback!**

"Your Majesty are you alright? Your Ma—"

Suddenly Yuri began to glow a bright blue and he got up and those around him stepped aside afraid to stop him. He walked over to the blond wolf, caressed his lifeless body and….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
